The Midnight Ride in Sleepy Hollow
by PsychoBoss
Summary: "Computer! Turn on the Defensive Maneuver 0657!" Hide where ever you like, but I will find you.-The skool goes on a field trip to Sleepy Hollow and learns of it's legacy. ON HOLD!
1. Prologue: Lock Down

The Midnight Ride in Sleepy Hollow

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

Prologue:

**Lock Down**

"Get my sqeedlyspooch you won't! Or my juices! They want my sweet juices! BUT THEY CAN'T HAVE IT!"

A tiny robot sat on the couch watching his master board up the doors and windows using wood and rusting nails. The SIR unit was wearing a green dog suit with the hood down as he drank a chocolate Suck Monkey, entertaining himself by making all kinds of odd and disturbing noises.

The Irken's Computer noted something that the green alien did not.

"Umm… sir? Why are you using human ways to …uh… block the entryways? We have impenetrable techno-"

The Irken turned upwards at the disembodied voice with paranoid irritation.

"You _DARE_ question **ME**?! Your MASTER?! Do you doubt Zim's superior intellect?!" He raised a shaking finger towards the invisible computer and continued.

"I know very well that I have the technology to keep out unwanted intruders! I merely want to be… thorough." He covered defensively. He turned back to his shotty handiwork. He pressed his lekku back disgusted by his fear, then faced the ceiling again.

"Computer! Turn on the Defensive Maneuver 0657!"

Outside, the ground shook as metal pipes emerged from the ground and moved upwards and over the house in a semi-circle. The pipes then released claws from inside and connected to the others while metal walls followed the pipe track up to form a huge dome over the strange green house.

The lawn gnomes grew larger and glared at the streets with luminescent red eyes, ready to shoot down any incoming danger. The random pink blowfish at the fence elongated its spikes, preparing to launch, and inflated to become as large as the gnomes while the flamingo grew metal teeth and took out a large spinning saw blade.

Underground in his lab, Zim observed the yard with evaluation. It needed something. But what? He tapped his chin in thought. His lekku popped up in realization.

"That's it!"

He slammed his fist against a blue button releasing the giant sign from the ground. The poles emerged from the dirt and shot up over the dome and the holographic sign flickered on in big purple letters on a black screen.

Zim looked at the sign impressed and reread it, "GO AWAY EVIL HALLOWEENIES".

**A/N: Sorry for being so late on updating AT ALL. I know I haven't been working on "Embracing Insanity" for a while, but as school started up I became so busy. That and I got my first commission! XD I'm making a patch design for a biker! Now even though this isn't my other story, I'm glad I got**_** something **_**up, some of you are probably mad now. Well, too bad. XP This I did right before going to school this morning. Besides Halloween is coming up! My favorite holiday. So I couldn't resist this. Had to do it. Now leave me to finish my waffles! *grabs waffle* **


	2. Field Day

**A/N: Okay, the last chapter occurs after this chapter. These next few chapters are kind of a flashback. Don't want to confuse any of you that are reading this. **

**Chapter One: Field Day**

The screeching of chalk against a black board was what the students were introduced to as they walked into class. The hunched over form of Mrs. Bitters stood before the board as she wrote. Dib ignored the shoving kids as he walked to his desk.

Dib took out a piece of paper as he attempted to think of a plan. He has been working all week trying to think of a plan to sneak into Zim's base or at least get revenge for when Zim had Gir eat him last week and was there after covered in a pink-ish slime that he only recently was able to remove.

The door was dramatically kicked open.

"Speak of the devil…" Dib looked at the entering alien as he goose-stepped to his seat. Zim seemed to sense Dib's glare so he glowered right back.

"Ahem."

Dib looked up to see Mrs. Bitters glaring at him and Zim.

"Now that I have your undivided attention..." She looked at the entire class. "Unfortunately, the school board thought that as it is almost Halloween, it may be a good time to give you all a history lesson in the spirit of the occasion." The entire class groaned. "SILENCE! It is prudent that you listen. Now, tomorrow we will go on a field trip to Tarrytown. There you will learn the legend of Sleepy Hollow." The majority of the class burst into cheers while others whimpered.

Dib looked from the teacher to the board to confirm. She had written "Field Trip of Doom to Tarrytown Tomorrow. Bring Permission Slips or Fail."

He couldn't believe it. This was the perfect opportunity. Dib has been chasing aliens, werewolves, vampires, the occasional ghost, and even Big Foot, but he had never had the chance to go after something this huge! This was perfect.

Zim was confused. He could not understand what all the commotion was about. They were just going to this 'town of tearing' for educational research. Even the Dib- monster wore a stupid smile. Zim looked at his enemy with what would have been a raised antennae were it not covered by a wig. The curiosity was killing him.

He stood on his toes with one hand propping him up on the desk as he began to wave his hand around frantically.

"MRS. BITTERS! MRS. BITTERS! HEY! HEY! MRS. BITTERS! OVER HERE! HEY! HEY! TEACHING DRONE! HEY!"

"WHAT IT IS, ZIM?!"

He settled down and took his seat. He folded his hands and leaned back as he spoke.

"What is this "hollow" in Tearing Town and why is it sleepy? Tell me! I must know!"

Smack! Zim turned his head to find that Dib had just face-palmed and muttered something into his hand. A rise of mocking laughter resounded about the classroom. His confusion rose even more albeit with a small (very small he insisted) portion of embarrassment.

The alien jumped as a book slammed to his desk. "Read this, I will not waste my time to teach you, you hideous child." Ironic, won't you say? She turned with a sneer and rambled on about how "the Earth was doomed for an impending doom that was to eventually doom doom… doom… doom… doom…" and so on and so forth.

Zim glanced at the book suspiciously and slowly and cautiously lifted the cover, trying to peer underneath at a good distance if anything were to jump out to consume his Irken flesh. When he deemed it safe he fully opened to the front page. It read: "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". Before he could turn the page to gather information a ruler slapped the cover shut. He looked up to find Mrs. Bitters hovering over him like a cobra ready to strike.

"When I said 'Read this…' I meant on your own time!" Slithering to the front of the room, knowing well that Zim would at least abide by this command, she continued her rant. Curiosity peaking with each minute, Zim twitched with anticipation throughout the day.

After six agonizing hours, the bell finally rang. Zim snatched up the book and with a battle cry of "MOVE IT, FILTHY EARTH SMELLIES!!" he shoved through the loud children before Dib had the chance to taunt him.

Zim impatiently ran to his base and threw open the door. Quickly, he tried to sneak to the elevator without alerting-

"HI-YAH MASTAH!!! PIGGY MISSDED JOO!!!!" Gir shoved a tiny pig, covered with what Zim assumed to be Gir's latest attempt in the kitchen, into his face. Zim cocked an eye at his deranged robot with the slightest bit of confusion and disgust.

"Gir, what _is_ that on this horrible Earth-pig and _what_ is it doing in my base?!" Tapping his boot, He crossed his arms and waited for a response.

"PIGGY HELPED ME MAKE PANCAKES!!! THEY HAS WOOD CHIPS AND ERASERS IN 'EM!!!" Gir cheered and then ran in circles holding the frightened pig over his head.

Repulsed and baffled, Zim wondered why anyone would eat cakes made out of pans. Humans, they'll put anything in food.

Turning on his heel, he walked into the misplaced toilet in the kitchen and flushed himself into his labs.

**A/N: Well, there you go. It seems a little short to me, but my computer turns off soon and I have homework to do so that's all you get today. Don't worry, I'm not going to make you look up S_leepy Hollow _for those of you that don't know the story (or don't know it well), I'll have descrpitions and the story in the next chapter.**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, I apologize, everyone, for having you wait as long as you did, but I unfortunately have to ask for you to wait a while longer. Previously, I had undergone brain surgery and was recovering for weeks. However, I did not think it would be as difficult as it was to catch up in school from said recovery. As it was my senior year, I had to drop almost everything to work on getting back on track. Regrettably, it didn't help one of my classes and I didn't pass it, so I didn't properly graduate. Which means I will be taking an online class to make up that credit and get my diploma. But before I can do that, I am packing up to move out of state in about three weeks. Then we need to find a house. So, until everything is absolutely settled, all of my stories, **Embracing Insanity**, **Sweet Tooth**, and **Midnight Ride in Sleepy Hollow** will all be **on hold**. I apologize once more to those that were looking forward to reading more. I will try to get back to this as soon as I am able.

Always,

PsychoBoss


End file.
